The present invention is related to a sprinkling head structure of a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkling head structure capable of discharging water flow from at least two openings at the same time.
The sprinkling head structure of a conventional sprinkling gun has a sprinkling head and a connecting body. The sprinkling head is rotatably connected with the sprinkling gun corresponding to a water outlet. The sprinkling head is formed with various figures of annularly arranged sprinkling openings any of which can be aligned with the water outlet. Each opening has an inward extending wall with a certain height. The connecting body is disposed between the sprinkling head and the water outlet. The connecting body is formed with multiple water outlet sockets respectively corresponding to the openings and the water outlet. At one time, a user can only select one of the openings to discharge water from the opening. Therefore, the sprinkling area and effect are limited. In the case that the water can be discharged from at least two openings, the sprinkling effect will be better. For example, when watering flowers or cleaning articles, it costs less time to sprinkle water onto the flowers and an evener sprinkling effect can be achieved. This is like that a shaver with more than two blades can achieve better shaving effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,009 discloses a sprinkling head structure capable of discharging water from two openings at one time. An inner space is surrounded and defined by annularly arranged water outlet sockets. A cylindrical connecting block is additionally mounted in the inner space. The connecting block is formed with a water passage. The lateral walls of the two water outlet sockets corresponding to two ends of the water passage are formed with openings. Accordingly, the water can be discharged from two sprinkling openings at one time. However, such structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The connecting block must have a considerable height for smoothening the water flow. As a result, the connecting block has a larger volume. This increases the cost for the material and the design of the profile of the sprinkling head is limited.        2. The connecting block is positioned in the inner space to serve as a water passage. The conventional screw for connecting the sprinkling gun with the sprinkling head must be removed. Accordingly, the sprinkling gun and the sprinkling head are hooked and latched with each other without using any screw. In the case that the sprinkling head is clogged by dirt and needs to be cleaned, a user himself/herself will be unable to disassemble the sprinkling head. Under such circumstance, the sprinkling gun will become useless.        3. The two ends of the water passage of the connecting block and the openings of the lateral walls of the water outlet sockets must be watertight connected. A differential leakproof gasket must be added between the two ends of the water passage and the openings of the lateral walls of the water outlet sockets. It is difficult to assemble these components and the watertight effect is poor. As a result, the ratio of defective products is relatively high.        